Tiny Star
by Kriscia
Summary: Cómo una simple distracción hacia su trabajo, puede llegar a convertirse en un momento complicado para la pequeña estrella en ascenso...


_Hola a todos..._

_Bueno, esta es mi primer Oneshot de Skip Beat, así que no sé qué tan bien o qué tan mal manejé a los personajes pero traté de acercarme lo más posible a sus personalidades pero ustedes serán los que digan al final._

_**Disclaimer:** aplicado_

* * *

**Tiny Star**

Aún era temprano pero ya Kyoko había terminado con su trabajo como Bou en el programa.

Ahora se dirigía al camerino para poder cambiarse de vestuario, llevaba la cabeza del traje en una de sus manos ya que después de haber pasado un largo tiempo con eso encima, de haber estado de un lado a otro trayendo y dejando cosas y de hacer tantos movimientos en la filmación del programa, no soportaba el calor.

-No lo soporto más – dijo algo cansada y sin ánimos, ya que había pasado prácticamente toda la mañana y lo que llevaba de la tarde con ese trabajo

A pesar de que ahora gozaba de cierta fama luego de haber obtenido varios papeles en distintas oportunidades, ese fue uno de sus primeros 'papeles' que logró interpretar pero de cierta forma no podía dejarlo o al menos por el momento.

Le tenía cierta estima a ese enorme traje ya que con él, tuvo la oportunidad de abrirse paso en el mundo del entretenimiento – aunque no lo tomó por su propia voluntad –, tenía que admitir que de cierto modo disfrutaba el papel, ya que con ese disfraz, fue capaz de ver un poco más allá de la personalidad de Tsuruga-san, ver su sonrisa real y no esa fingida que muestra cuando se convierte en el Príncipe de la Noche, esa sonrisa destellante que es capaz de deshacer a sus demonios que muestra cuando esta molesto.

Pero en ciertas ocasiones, no lo hacía del todo, como lo hizo la primera vez que se puso el traje, exactamente el mismo día en el que ese bastardo de Sho apareció también en el set para una entrevista y la presentación de una de sus canciones.

De haber sabido que eso pasaría, seguramente ni se le hubiera pasado por la cabeza presentarse pero luego de analizar bien la situación, era la oportunidad perfecta para llevar a cabo su_ dulce venganza, _ridiculizándolo en frente de todas esas fans reunidas, revelando información que absolutamente nadie – a excepción de ella – conocía.

Pero lamentablemente no todas las cosas salen como son previstas o esperadas porque más bien fue ella la que salió perdiendo y él ganando más fama de la que ya poseía desde un principio.

Al ir recordando todos esos momentos gloriosos para él, su estado de ánimo fue empeorando más y más, llegando al punto de que esa aura oscura que poseía en momentos como esos fue haciéndose más y más notoria, la emanación de la energía negativa era de gran volumen que el mismo personal llegó al punto de creer que era el mismo demonio que caminaba por el lugar cuando en realidad era ella quien continuaba su paso.

-No puedo creer que ese bastardo me haya hecho quedar mal con ese director – seguía lamentando tal situación al haberla recordado – ¡maldito seas Sho! – exclamó con todo el odio y rencor que guardaba dentro de sí

Conforme más recordaba, peor se ponía.

Por un lado deseaba eliminar su existencia de su vida pero por otro lado, simplemente no podía quitar esos pensamientos de su mente, no podía alejarlos ya que si quería llevar a cabo su venganza definitiva, tenía que mantenerlo muy presente.

Luego de haber expresado todo su odio hacia ese tipo, ya se sentía y veía mejor, por lo que continuaba su camino tranquila y feliz, como si no hubiera recordado nada.

Miró su reloj y vio que se le estaba haciendo tarde, ya que había acordado con el Presidente Lory que ella se encargaría de un trabajo en el mismo edificio en el que se encontraba luego de su interpretación de Bou pero ahora como miembro de la sección 'Love me'.

Apresuró su paso para poder quitarse el traje de Bou y ponerse su inigualable traje rosado, ese mismo traje que era objeto de burlas por parte de las personas que lo veían por primera vez o por cualquiera pero Kyoko ya se había acostumbrado a ello.

En cuanto finalizó con su cambio de vestimenta, rápidamente se dirigió hacia donde se encontraba la persona que le diría qué hacer, por suerte no era mucho trabajo, sólo ayudar a limpiar o recoger el desorden que habían dejado algunos actores luego de la filmación.

Comenzó a hacer lo que se le asignó, se dio prisa para terminar ya que ese día, no tendría que asistir al colegio y su trabajo del día había terminado, así que lo único que le quedaba por hacer era ese pequeño trabajo, en cuanto lo terminara, podría irse al Daruyama a tomar un merecido descanso después de mucho trabajo.

Estaba a punto de terminar, sólo tenía que ir a dejar algunas de las pelucas que quedaron en el set a la sala de maquillaje y ¡listo!, su día habría terminado y por fin podría irse a su casa.

Llegando a la sala de maquillaje, tocó esperando que alguien le ordenara que pasara pero no obtuvo respuesta, así que abrió la puerta pero el lugar estaba completamente vació, de todas formas entró para poder acomodar las pelucas en los maniquíes.

Era la primera vez que se encontraba sola en ese lugar, por lo que la curiosidad por el lugar fue mayor que su control, ya que no había nadie, podría echarle un vistazo a lo que se encontraba ahí mismo.

Miró detenidamente todos los cosméticos que se encontraba a su disposición, ella quedó fascinada con todo ese material creador de magia – según ella – y la infinidad de cosas que podría lograr con él.

Miraba todo y mientras más lo hacía, mayor era su ensoñación, había pasado varios minutos en su mundo mágico imaginando las posibilidades que podría lograr con sólo unos cuantos cosméticos.

En el momento en que salió de ese mundo, regresó a la realidad y recordó a lo que había llegado a ese lugar, así que sin más que hacer, se dirigió hacia donde se encontraban las pelucas acomodadas para hacer lo mismo con las que llevaba en su mano.

Colocaba una tras otra pero una idea se le vino a la mente, se preguntaba ¿qué pasaría si ella decidiera hacerse otro cambio?, aunque ya se hubiera hecho uno, el cual le ayudó mucho durante algún tiempo, pensaba que otro podría ayudarle aún más.

Mientras le daba vueltas al asunto, tomó una de las pelucas y se la colocó encima, era de color negro y corta, similar al estilo que utilizó con Mio, luego tomó otra que era rubia y con rizos, sólo que más corta, como la que utilizó en la filmación del PV de Sho también, había otra como la que había utilizado como Setsu sólo que en negra y con algunos mechones en morado y la siguiente fue una de color castaño claro, ondulada y larga, se la probó y se sintió a gusto con esa.

Había tantas pelucas por probar que seguramente si lo hiciera una por una, no terminaría nunca.

Comenzó a darle más vueltas al asunto del cambio pero no tenía idea de cuál estilo era el que iría mejor con ella, miró la primera que se probó pero quedó descartado, quería ser reconocida con un estilo nuevo, no uno que le recordara en todo momento a Mio.

Con la rubia, al haber pensado en el PV, lo descartó por completo, no quería un estilo que le recordara al idiota de Sho aunque aquella vez lo hubiera sorprendido en gran manera pero aún así lo desechó.

Como la que utilizó con Setsu… aunque hubiera interpretado ese papel, no creía que fuera su estilo, no se veía a ella misma usando ropas como las que vestía su papel, en cierto aspecto era algo atrevido, además recordó algunas de las vivencias que tuvo al lado de Tsuruga-san con ese papel, ¿qué pasaría si él al verla, comenzara a actuar como Cain Heel de nuevo?, volver a pasar aquellas situaciones algo comprometedoras por culpa de ese estilo no era algo por lo que estaba dispuesta a vivir de nuevo.

-¿En qué estás pensando Kyoko? – Se preguntó a sí misma quitándose esa clase de pensamientos de encima – Estamos hablando de Tsuruga-san, él no llegaría a tal punto sino fuera por trabajo

Con esa respuesta que se dio ella misma, quedó algo tranquila pero no del todo convencida.

Por último, tomó la peluca castaña y se la probó, se miró por unos instantes en el espejo y comenzó a cuestionarse si esa podría ser una posible opción a tomar en cuenta.

-Me pregunto si este estilo iría más conmigo – se miraba de un lado a otro en frente del espejo – no se ve mal este color y me gusta como se ve el cabello en sí – continuaba convenciéndose – ¿podría este estilo ayudarme a sobresalir un poco más?

Era cierto, ella quería sobresalir un poco más o que al menos hacerse notar más de lo que había hecho antes, quería que otros la reconocieran por su belleza como hacen muchas estrellas y por su talento también, sin embargo, en el fondo quisiera verse mejor para alguien aunque no lo quisiera reconocer o aceptar.

-¿Qué diría Tsuruga-san al respecto? – se quedó mirando fijamente al espejo algo seria

Mientras más lo pensaba, más problemático se volvía el asunto.

-¿Pero en qué estoy pensando?, ¿Por qué tendría que importarle a Tsuruga-san? , él tiene mejores cosas en qué preocuparse que por un simple cambio mío – nuevamente se respondía mientras sacudía su cabeza con fuerza

Se apoyó con sus dos manos en el mueble donde se encontraba el maquillaje, dejando la mirada en el suelo, como si estuviera pasando el peor de los problemas pero en ese instante, una voz en su mente o mejor dicho, se imaginó una posible situación que se daría si se presentara el caso, la sacó de su problema para empeorarlo todo.

-_¿Crees que una mujer tonta, estúpida, patética, sin remedio, talento ni atractivo físico podría superar a las verdaderas estrellas con un poco de maquillaj_e_?_ – se imaginó a Sho diciendo algo como eso

Al haberse imaginado esa situación, una vena comenzó a resaltarse en su frente, haciendo que su aura maligna se hiciera presente.

-_¿O acaso pretendes que podrías tan siquiera interesarle a alguien que pertenece al mundo del espectáculo?, habría que ser un estúpido ciego para hacerlo y un completo idiota para creerlo_ – siguió hablando Sho en su mente de forma desinteresada, según a como lo imaginaba ella

-¡TU CALLATE MALDITO BASTARDO! – Gritó fuertemente Kyoko a la nada muy molesta por esas palabras 'imaginarias' – tú qué sabes el porqué lo hago idiota – prosiguió Kyoko un poco más tranquila pero no menos furiosa sentada ahora en el suelo – si lo hago ¡ES POR MÍ! – finalizó tomando un muñeco de Sho que quién sabe de dónde lo sacó para comenzar a decirle maldiciones y comenzar a clavar sobre su pecho esta vez muy molesta.

*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*

Por otro lado, Ren se dirigía hacia la locación del set en el que se grabaría un comercial, se encontraba solo ya que Yashiro-san se había adelantado para poder acordar ciertos aspectos o para definirlos.

Tranquilo, continuaba con su trayecto hasta que pasó en frente de la sala de maquillaje, en donde se emanaba energía negativa y se escuchó a alguien gritar, a pesar de que la puerta estaba cerrada, giró su cabeza, como si con eso, se fuera a abrir la puerta para dejar ver a quien se encontraba dentro del lugar pero eso no fue necesario ya que por el grito anterior, reconoció la voz, una voz inconfundible para él.

-¿Mogami-san? – se preguntó para sí mismo

Se detuvo en seco frente a la puerta, tenía pensado entrar para ver si se encontraba bien, en cuanto tomó el pomo, escuchó nuevamente otro gritó, lo cual lo alertó ya que pensó que podría pasarle algo malo.

-Mogami-san ¿estás bi…? – preguntó en lo que abría la puerta pero no terminó su pregunta al verla a ¿ella? – ya que no sabía si era ella o no por el cabello – sentada en el suelo con una peluca ahora mal puesta debido a la agresividad con la que estaba martillando anteriormente

En cambio Kyoko, se había vuelto hacia donde se encontraba Ren sorprendida de que la hubiera visto en ese momento y en esa situación, era algo vergonzoso y más si él la había visto así.

-Tsu-Tsuruga…san – llamó al verlo en el marco de la puerta

Ella mantenía la posición en la que se había quedado por la sorpresa, con una mano sostenía el clavo que se encontraba sobre el muñeco, mientras que con otra mantenía en el aire el martillo con el que intentaba clavarlo y la peluca mal puesta.

-¿Pasa algo malo? – preguntó Ren en lo que se adentraba al salón mirándola aún con sorpresa

-N-N-No, no pasa nada, está todo bien – logró responder la chica en lo que escondía el muñeco y las herramientas detrás de ella aunque ya se imaginara que era en vano tratar de ocultarlos, al menos esperaba que no hubiera visto de quién era el muñeco.

-¿Qué haces en este lugar? – preguntó de nuevo el chico colocándose en frente de ella

-Este… bueno… me dijeron que viniera a dejar unas pelucas que quedaron en el set de filmación y luego me distraje un poco, es todo – aclaró un poco nerviosa

-Ya veo – dijo él tranquilamente – ¿y qué haces con esa peluca puesta?- continuó interrogando

-¿E-Esto? – Se quitó la peluca rápidamente – es… es que yo sólo me la estaba probando, quería ver cómo lucía con ella

-¿Hay algún motivo en especial? – Ren no creía que estuviera mal el habérsela probado, es sólo que intuía algo más detrás de esas palabras, por ello insistía en preguntar

-¿Eh? – Kyoko ante el bombardeo de preguntas por parte de Ren comenzaba a ponerse nerviosa – n-no, bueno, es sólo que estaba pensando si tal vez me vendría bien un cambio de apariencia, es todo – respondió como si la hubieran regañado aunque viniendo de Ren, no sabía qué esperar después de todo

Al haber escuchado su respuesta, Ren aún creía que había algo más detrás de esas palabras, no estaba convencido del todo por extraño que se escuchara.

-¿Es por ti o por alguien más? – siguió insistiendo sólo que esta vez su voz se había tornado seria, de tal manera que Kyoko dedujo que estaba molesto

En cierto modo, lo estaba, pensar que ella quería hacerse un cambio por alguien más lo inquietaba y mucho, se le venía a la mente ya fuera por Fuwa Sho, por si quería vengarse aún de él pero no lo creyó posible ya que un cambio de apariencia, no le afectaría mucho a ese tipo o eso pensó.

Estaba también Reino, no sabía muy bien la relación que tenían esos dos pero tenía bien sabido que ese hombre había estado unas cuantas veces con ella pero con lo que había podido notar, no en buenos término, así que tampoco se convenció mucho de que fuera por él.

El otro tipo que recordaba era Kijima, luego de que se encargó de su vestimenta para la fiesta de 'Dark Moon', creyó que podría ser por ese lado el que Kyoko estuviera intentando hacerse el cambio, porque tal vez él le haya propuesto ese hecho o aconsejado hacerlo, por ello quería llegar hasta el fondo de ese asunto.

Kyoko al notar el cambio de tono que se estaba manejando Ren, podía asegurarse completamente de que él estaba molesto pero no sabía el porqué, no había dicho ninguna mentira como para haberlo echo enojar ni dicho nada que lo hiciera, a menos que se haya dado cuenta del muñeco que sostenía en cuanto él entró.

Esa debía ser la razón del enojo de Tsuruga-san pero no entendía aún el porqué si de todas formas era un muñeco vudú, el cual estaba tratando de maldecirlo.

-Es… es por mí Tsuruga-san, no por nadie – se apresuró a contestar antes de que empeoraran las cosas – verá, he estado pensando que tal vez un cambio de imagen me pueda ayudar en mis interpretaciones, me dé más confianza para poder llevarlas a cabo y también… sentirme segura de mí misma – esto último lo dijo con algo de vergüenza

Si, le daba vergüenza tener la excusa de que por un cambio de imagen, pudiera desarrollar mejor sus personajes.

-¿Confianza? – dijo él con extrañeza

-Si, hay ocasiones en las que siento que no puedo hacerlo por mi forma de ser, siento que no podré lograrlo pero si tal vez puedo hacer un cambio en mi exterior, eso podría generar un cambio en mi interior ya que quiero mejorar y poder llegar a estar a la altura de Tsuruga-san algún día – finalizó con más pena esta vez mirándolo a los ojos

Ren estaba sorprendido por las palabras de Kyoko, no esperaba que esa fuera la respuesta y a pesar de que le dijo otras respuestas, ninguna de esas le convencía del todo pero esta si lo consiguió por extraño que pareciera, no creía que todo eso que ella dijo acerca de su falta de confianza fuera cierto ya que en muchas ocasiones pudo observar el profesionalismo con el que ha desarrollado sus papeles.

Es verdad que ha habido situaciones en las que se le ha complicado las interpretaciones pero ha sabido manejarlas muy bien y hasta llegar a sorprender la los directores y demás actores y actrices, por ello se le hacía algo difícil de creer.

Lo que menos se esperaba era esas últimas palabras, que deseaba llegar a ser como él en algún momento, sabía que esa chica era una chica bastante peculiar y que siempre daba más de lo que se le pedía, que por ello tendría un enorme futuro como actriz, no tendría que compararse con él mismo para nada ya que el mismo Ren lo reconocía y no sólo él, sino cualquiera que haya visto de lo que Kyoko es capaz.

Ren se había quedado analizando las palabras que Kyoko le había dicho, por ello permaneció en silencio por unos instantes, por su parte Kyoko se encontraba nerviosa, la sola presencia de Ren siempre la ponía en esa situación pero ahora ese silencio le incomodaba, tal vez había dicho algo que no debió, aumentando el enojo de él.

-L-Lo siento mucho Tsuruga-san – se disculpo la chica rápidamente tirándose al piso para hacer la reverencia

Ren reaccionó de inmediato ante la reacción de Kyoko, no entendía porque se disculpaba, por eso se le quedó mirando.

-N–No debí compararme con usted, eso fue una grosería de mi parte – seguía haciendo reverencias

Él parpadeó un par de veces antes de reír por lo que ella hacía, siempre disculpándose por todo sin razón alguna.

-No tienes porque disculparte Mogami-san – le sonrio él cálidamente en lo que se agachaba para quedar a la altura de ella

Si Kyoko no conociera ya la clase de sonrisas que se maneja, podría afirmar que era una de esas sonrisas gentiles que le muestra a todo el mundo pero esta, era una real, una de las pocas que ha mostrado sinceramente, lo cual se extrañó por haberla visto después de esa situación.

-P-Pero yo….

-Está bien si quieres hacer el cambio del que hablas, si piensas que eso te ayudará con tus interpretaciones, no hay problema – Ren mantenía esa sonrisa, lo cual estaba haciendo que Kyoko se pusiera más nerviosa

-¿L-Lo dice en serio? – preguntó incrédula, no estaba del todo convencida de esa sonrisa, esperaba que hubiera algo más detrás de ella

-Si – respondió manteniendo la sonrisa – sólo que si me lo preguntas…

-¿Uh? – Exclamó Kyoko ladeando un poco la cabeza ya que él no terminó la oración, a cambio de eso, él levantó su mano y la dirigió hacia la cabeza de ella – ¿Q-Q-Qué hace? – preguntó con el sonrojo tomando fuerza

Más nerviosa no podría estar, primero fue el tono que utilizó dando a conocer que estaba molesto, luego el interrogatorio para pasar luego a esa sonrisa que aumentaba su nerviosismo al penúltimo nivel de control y como si no fuera suficiente, la posición en la que se encontraban y la con la cercanía de sus cabezas, estaba a punto de colapsar.

Él simplemente la miraba mientras acercaba más su mano, ella permanecía quieta, casi incapaz de moverse y echando humo por lo avergonzada que estaba, sino hacía algo, definitivamente iba a colapsar, por ello lo único que pudo hacer fue cerrar los ojos, como si con ello, todo fuera a terminar.

Puede que haya imaginado otra cosa por la situación que estaba pasando pero en cuanto sintió que le acomodaba un poco de su cabello y no el contacto con Ren de la forma que pudo haber pasado por su mente, abrió lentamente sus ojos para ver qué fue lo que realmente pasó.

-En lo personal, te prefiero así como estás – le dijo finalmente Ren luego de haberla mantenido a la expectativa, manteniendo esa cálida expresión en su rostro

Kyoko ante esas palabras, se sonrojó ahora sí, a su máximo nivel, llegando al punto de dejar de respirar por esa situación, en cambio él, se levantó tranquilamente, como si no hubiera pasado nada, la miró un momento, ella le mantenía la mirada fija, sólo que permanecía aún tiesa, Ren le sonrió una vez más antes de irse.

-Bien, nos vemos luego – dio media vuelta y comenzó a caminar en dirección a la puerta

Al momento de quedar sola en la habitación, recuperó la respiración con algo de dificultad, trató de tomar bocanadas de aire para tranquilizarse, aunque no hubiera pasado nada significativo, el tan sólo hecho de haberle dicho que él la prefería así como estaba, fue suficiente para ponerla en esa situación.

-¿Qué… Qué fue eso? – Se preguntó aún tratando de tomar aire – ¿por qué Tsuruga-san dijo algo como eso? ¿Qué fue lo que quiso decir con que me prefiere así como estoy? ¡No lo entiendo! – comenzó a rodar por el piso como si con eso lograría encontrar la respuesta

*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*

Ren por su parte, se mantenía al otro lado de la puerta, escuchando como Kyoko se hacía ella misma las preguntas y tratando de buscar las respuestas.

Al escucharla hablar sola, él sonrió.

-Por lo visto aún me falta mucho por trabajar contigo Mogami-san… – se dijo para sí mismo en voz baja en lo que comenzaba a caminar en dirección al set para comenzar con la grabación del comercial

* * *

_Bien, hasta aquí llega esta pequeña historia, esperando que haya sido de su agrado._

_Admito que desde hace tiempo quería alguna historia para esta pareja pero no me salía nada en sí hasta ayer, por ello aproveché hoy mismo para hacerla y aquí la tienen._

_Creo que es todo por ahora, espero que esta no sea mi primera vez en la sección de Skip Beat pero en cualquier de los casos, nos estamos leyendo._

_Saludos!_


End file.
